Mi sonrisa
by Sun the psiquic human
Summary: (AU Mother 1 2 3) SunshineXClaus (Pov Sunshine) Ness y Lucas vinieron a mi casa aquella tarde y me dieron la noticia más impactante de mi vida ¿Él se ha ido? ¿Enserio? Entonces... ¿por qué oigo su voz pidiéndome algo imposible? Mal Summary


Paste your document

Hay, aquí va otra historia mientras me muero de un aburrimiento bastante notorio.

Un AU, ClausxSun debido a que amo a Claus, es muy sexy.

Ah…el amor platónico nunca cambia, pero bueno. También hay un poco de NessxLucas, una pequeñísima pizca y no sé por qué, solo sé que ni tengo la más remota idea de esta inspiración.

Es un One shot de un universo alternativo en el que todos los personajes de Mother 1, 2 y 3 viven en el mismo tiempo.

Al One Shot.

POV Sun.

…

Estoy tan aburrida, Ness y Lucas me abandonaron por que a ese psíquico de gorrita roja tuvo ganas de jugar beisbol ¡Detesto el beisbol!... aunque sea buena en eso.

Paula se fue de compras son Ana y Tracy, ¿por qué no me invitaron?

Ah, quizás porque la última vez insulté a más de 10 empleadas en las tiendas, pero ese no es el punto.

¡Todos se fueron!

Bueno…quizás no todos…

Claus no tiene ningún compromiso…quizás debería…

¡No! ¡No y no! No puedo darme el lujo de invitarlo a salir, quiero decir, ¡él es sexy!

…Nunca dije eso…

Argh…Ness es un suertudo. Él tuvo la suerte de decirle a Lucas "Me gustas" y que ese rubio afeminado le correspondiera, pero tengo una pregunta…

Si Ness es mi padre… ¿Quién es mi madre…?

Ah, mejor olvido eso, no tiene sentido.

Estoy aburrida, son la 1:39 de la tarde y Claus no ha venido a mi casa como costumbre, ¡llevo más de una hora esperándolo como toda una idiota pero…!

Ay…No puedo enojarme con él, lo quiero demasiado.

¿Será que yo…?

¡No! ¡Eso es estúpido!

Yo…jamás lo amaría, no después de que él fue aliado de Pokey…

_*Flashback*_

_-¡No! ¡Déjalos en paz!...ellos no te han hecho nada Pokey…_

_-Es Maestro Pokey para ti traidora, tú t tus amigos han sido una molestia para Giygas y yo, así que te destruiré junto con Ness, Lucas, ese estúpido rubio y aquellos gemelos que ni sé cómo se llaman._

_-¡No!...chicos…despierten…por favor…s-sé que no dejarán que este engreído nos venza…_

_-¿Sabes algo? Yo no te destruiré…él lo hará…_

_-¿Ese es…? ¿…Claus?..._

_*Fin del Flashback*_

Tanto dolor por culpa de Claus, Pokey y Giygas…

Mis padres de mi tiempo fallecieron, mi hermano Sky falleció protegiéndome de Giygas, y todos mis amigos murieron, Zumbidos, Marie, todos…

Pero…quizás y sí lo quiera… ¿pero cómo decirlo?

Él fue un villano…yo salvé el universo…

¡El timbre!

Fui corriendo a abrir la puerta y la abrí con emoción pensando que Claus había venido…

Pero mi ilusión fácilmente se fue por el caño…

¿Qué hacen Ness y Lucas aquí? ¿Por qué están cabizbajos? ¿Por qué Lucas llora?

-¡¿QUÉ LE HICISTE A LUCAS?!- rápidamente reaccioné tomando a mi futuro padre por el cuello, no me importaba su autoridad, pero Lucas era uno de mis mejores amigos y odiaba verlo llorar.

-Sun…Ness no me hizo nada…

-¡Pervertido de mierda! ¿Qué le hiciste a mi amigo?- reforcé mi agarre y le dediqué a Ness la mirada más intimidante que tenía, lo vi tragar saliva nervioso.

-Sun…Algo pasó hoy…Claus…él…

-¿Él…?

No podré olvidar jamás lo que Ness me dijo esa tarde, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y junto a Lucas lloré con toda la tristeza que mi ser podía albergar…

-_Claus falleció hoy…mañana será el funeral…_

…

Aún sigo deprimida, me vestí con mi ropa colorida, aunque mi piel estaba más pálida de lo normal, tenía ojeras enormes en mis ojos y mi cabello se caía constantemente.

Había pasado alrededor de un mes desde el fallecimiento de Claus, y me sentía destrozada por dentro y por fuera en todos los aspectos…

-_Sun…vamos….sonríe por favor_

-¿Eh…?

-_Sonríe por mí, no quiero que estés triste…_

-¿Claus…?

-_Sonríe para mí…por favor Sunshine…_

¿Sunshine? Nadie me llama así a excepción de…

¿Estoy loca? ¿O Claus me está llamando del más allá? ¿Necesitaré ir al manicomio?

-_Sun… ¿puedes oírme?_

-Claus….estoy más loca que Pokey

-_¿Significa que me oyes?_

-Si no te oyera idiota, no estaría hablando contigo… ¿Dónde estás Claus?

-_Cercas de ti…_

-¿Enserio?

Antes de poder decir algo sentí un escalofrío en mi hombro, cuando volteé no vi nada, aunque podía jurar que había sentido algo… ¡No estoy loca!

-¿Claus…?

Y no pude decir algo más, pude verlo…

¡Lo vi, estaba enfrente de mí!

-_Sunshine…sonríe para mí…_

-Claus…no me pidas eso…-las lágrimas se hicieron presentes en mis ojos violetas- yo no podría sonreír nunca…tú eras quién me hacía sonreír todos los días…te quiero…realmente te quiero mucho…

-_Sunshine…sonríe para mí…por favor….no…no soporto verte así…_- con suavidad acarició mi mejilla mientras yo me quedé estática por aquella acción. Se supone que está muerto ¿cómo puede tocarme?

-Claus…no puedo sonreír…te irás y yo me quedaré sola…sabes a la perfección que no encajaré sin ti…

-_Sunshine…Te amo…_

-¿…qué?

Y ahí ocurrió el momento más feliz y breve de mi vida, Claus me dio un casto y pequeño beso en los labios…pero significó todo mi universo. Lo abracé con fuerza, temiendo a perderlo y antes de poder darme cuenta, se desvaneció y ya no pude sentirlo ni verlo.

-… ¿C-Claus?

-_Sunshine…sonríe para mí…te quiero y te lo pido por favor…sonríe…porque amo tu sonrisa y quiero recordarte feliz…haz eso por mí…_

-Claus…-sin darme cuenta, una sonrisa se adornó en mi rostro. No sabía la razón, pero aquella sonrisa irradiaba esperanza, amistad y sobre todo amor…

-_Así, sonríe así…por favor perdóname por todo lo que te causé, y recuerda…estaré siempre para ti en el 100 porciento…así que nunca borres esa sonrisa de tu rostro…porque te amo Sunshine…_

-…Yo también te amo Claus…

Volví a sentir algo en mi hombro y luego…nada.

Ya no estaba, Claus se había ido de mi vida físicamente.

Pero sonreiría hasta el final, estaría sonriendo para él y nunca, pero nunca desharía aquella radiante sonrisa…

…Por que no estaba sola…

Él estaría a mi lado aunque me doliera no poder verlo, sentirlo ni tocarlo.

¡A la mierda todo el universo!

…Sólo quiero estar con Claus…

Y de algo puedo estar segura, de una sola cosa…

Él estaría conmigo, para toda mi vida, por solo una cosa.

Mi sonrisa…

…

¡Acabé! ¡Sí!

Si se dan cuenta, no hay casi yaoi para dejar una teoría y tú **Eri Shimizu **no lo digas o me dará un paro cardiaco.

¿Quién es la madre de Sun?

Y bueno, Amo a Claus así que ¿por qué no publicar este fic?

Voy a aclarar que este fic tenía uno o dos años y que no tenía planeado publicarlo, pero como estoy ocupada por la secundaria, (culpen a la maestra de historia) no he podido hacer nada.

Lo único que hice a la historia fue agregarle notas finales y ya, punto final

Mi primer fic con final medio triste. Claus ha muerto… ¡otra vez!

Se despide cortésmente:

Sun the psiquic human.


End file.
